


Just Nearly Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sebastian gives Kurt; what Kurt gives Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Nearly Perfect

If you were to ask Kurt five months ago what Sebastian Smythe liked in bed, he’d probably sneer and say something along the lines of anything with a pulse. He never made it a habit to think of Sebastian and sex in the same context or else he’d lose his lunch. All he was sure of is that it was probably unemotional and all about the orgasm.

Now he can’t really say the same thing. Sure, Sebastian loves sex, but not in any way Kurt expected him to. He is a giver, not a taker, and any idea that his partners were met with an emotionless robot in bed is laughable.

Sebastian is just a really good lover, who seems to know instinctively exactly what Kurt needs and desires from one moment to the next. It’s weird, considering their friendship is tenuous at best, but Sebastian knows Kurt better than Blaine ever tried to learn.

They don’t even need to talk about who will top on any given night like Kurt had to with Blaine. Blaine had eventually come up with an Excel spreadsheet, so that it was all “fair.” Sebastian just seems to know when Kurt wants control or when he needs to be held, when he wants to play or when he wants it quick.

And when Kurt wants to bottom, he feels no shame like he’d expect from Sebastian. It’s not emasculating, and Sebastian doesn’t think him weak for wanting it. Instead, he makes Kurt feel good for allowing Sebastian to see him wanton and vulnerable, susceptible to any pleasure that Sebastian deigns to give him.

On the flip side, Sebastian is greedy when Kurt tops. He begs for Kurt’s cock and that makes him feel powerful. Kurt’s self-esteem has never been so high.

Kurt isn’t a screamer himself, but Sebastian’s the loudest guy he’s ever been with. He’s vocal but doesn’t fake it. Every moan, groan, and shout is the result of whatever Kurt does to him. He practically wears out Kurt’s name every time they have sex, telling Kurt exactly what he wants to hear.

Their sex becomes music that earworms its way into Kurt’s head when he’s at the office, on the subway, or standing in line at the deli. He remembers the pants and the hisses and the grunts, the slick sound of skin slapping together that Kurt always found awkward until now. Now it’s a snare drum.

Kurt’s never been a really kinky guy. He’s thought of some things, but never had the courage to try them out with someone. Sebastian pushes him to try things, and while the things they try are more misses than hits, Kurt doesn’t feel bad for not liking them. He and Sebastian just lay in bed and laugh about it afterwards.

Sebastian loves to kiss when he comes. He’ll press into Kurt or pull him down and kiss until they’re both boneless and panting. He kisses like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do before the world falls apart. Kurt likes it, too. He loves kissing, and this desperate need of Sebastian’s to join so thoroughly with another person is intoxicating.

They cuddle afterwards, which is new for Sebastian but not at all unwelcome. Kurt rests his head in the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder and feels more than hears Sebastian’s heart begin to slow. He tells Kurt that his hair looks stupid sticking up at every angle, and Kurt tells him that he smells bad. That’s their pillow talk, that’s what they’re used to.

If one were to ask Kurt just what Sebastian got out of all of it, Kurt would consider it a moment and shrug. “Orgasms. It still doesn’t matter how he gets them.”

But that isn’t entirely true. Sebastian has very specific needs that Kurt is willing to give. Compassion. Patience. The desire to be wanted, and not just in the sexual sense. They were barely friends, hardly really, but Kurt could give him those things. Compassion came naturally. Patience he’d gained long ago. And a few weeks after they began sleeping together, Kurt found himself wanting Sebastian to just be around.

He’s taken to showing up at Sebastian’s house when he’s not expected, especially on days when Sebastian’s Facebook statuses are particularly virulent, toting Sebastian’s favorite Thai take-out in one hand and a bottle of knock-off Courvoisier or cheap French wine in the other. He lets Sebastian laugh at him for being a poor college student and Kurt mocks him for depending on mommy and daddy’s deep pockets.

They do dishes after dinner and Kurt knows where everything goes when they’re dried. Sebastian has a weird organizing system that makes even Kurt’s usually neat apartment look like a tornado went through it. Kurt never asks about how Sebastian’s hands shake on bad days when he straightens every glass and plate just right. If Sebastian wants him to know, he’ll tell him.

Once, Kurt offers to feed Sebastian’s cat and water his plants when his grandmother dies and he has to fly to Paris for the funeral. Sebastian doesn’t even ask, doesn’t even consider what to do with the cat as he runs around his apartment throwing things into a travel bag. Kurt just takes the spare key from the catch-all dish by the door and hails Sebastian a cab. Sebastian kisses him good-bye and never asks for the key back.

The week sees sporadic, frustrated texts as Sebastian navigates his way through family politics and encouraging texts as Kurt tries to support him from thousands of miles away. It almost seems fruitless, except for the fact that Sebastian thanks him every time he talks him down and sends a quick ‘lol’ when Kurt takes a picture of the cat doing something stupid.

Kurt doesn’t even mind when Sebastian calls at four in the morning, ignoring the whole business of time zones because he’s jittery and chain smoking and about to jump off the Eiffel tower because his cousin is a self-serving douche bag who’s trying to cut Sebastian out of the will. Sebastian doesn’t care about the money; he just wants his grandmother’s locket, old record collection, and the picture they had taken when Sebastian was a child.

Kurt understands. He tells Sebastian as much, tells him about his mom and her dresser and her perfume. Memories, concrete memories that you can hold in your hand or smell or listen to, are just as important. He doesn’t know what to say that will make Sebastian feel better, but he tells him that he understands.

Sebastian changes the subject then, and tells Kurt that he’d like Paris. Kurt hums in agreement, eyes closed and dreaming of walking hand-in-hand with a very familiar boy along the banks of the Seine. “Yeah, maybe one day.”

When Sebastian returns, it’s to a warm meal in the oven and a set of massage oils that Kurt bought specifically for Sebastian’s return. He crumples in Kurt’s arms, exhausted from travel and anxiety and too-little sleep over the week.

“I love you,” he murmurs into Kurt’s hair as they embrace.

They aren’t even dating, and it’s way too soon for this kind of talk, but Kurt doesn’t care. Because for whatever reason, he kisses Sebastian and says, “I love you, too.”


End file.
